


I'll Be Your Night Light, Kid

by MercyMae



Series: The Adventures of Baby Peter [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asthma, But we all good, Dad!Tony, Hospitalization, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Nightmares, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMae/pseuds/MercyMae
Summary: His kid. His child. Tony knew that his kid was always going to be there for him, and he himself, hoped that he would be there for his son. Because all the things Peter did in his life was nothing but joy and love.-*Peter sometimes can't sleep, but can only sleep when his favorite night light is with him.*





	I'll Be Your Night Light, Kid

"C'mon kiddo," Tony sighed, looking down at the crib, containing his awake son who was whining and crying. Peter only whined pitifully again and held out his hands. Peter was only 5 months and this kid was a smart cookie. It made Tony (And Pepper) proud his of kid and there was more to come with it.

"Fine," he mumbled, not able to say no to his adorable son. Tony lifted him onto his shoulder, tucking his legs beneath to conserve warmth, as well as bring a mini blanket just in case. It was almost 4am in the morning and all Tony wanted to do, was sleep til' the cows came home. Unfortunately, it was his turn to look over Peter.

"Well, what're you wanna do then?" Tony asked, padding quietly to the living room. Peter gurgled and jerked when his father sat down on the couch, yawning audibly. Tony shifted him so that he was now on his chest. He had always wondered if babies had nightmares and if they did, why?

Their young innocence shouldn't even be touched by a nightmare. Their first months here on earth should be welcomed by love, and full of laughs. Not be welcomed with a painful nightmare or not being welcomed by people. Every baby was precious; Every kid was worth it and no child should be part of a menacing word called  _abuse_.

_Every child is precious and should be loved._

He brought the blanket over the small body that nestling on his chest and rubbed the kid's back. The baby settled in, content with the action Tony was using.

"You and me both, kiddie." Tony sighed, watching Peter squirm a bit and then melt into his father's touch. He saw that Peter was watching his arc reactor glow and hum softly. Peter touched the reactor and cooed a bit, before closing his eyes.

"You like my arc reactor, buddy?" Tony chuckled, pressing a light kiss on the kid's soft scalp that contained a small patch of curls. Peter only hummed and grasped at his father's shirt, then letting go. A few adorable snuffles came from Peter and Tony cupped the side of Peter's head gently with his calloused hands.

Peter leaned in with his father's touch, feeling content.

Tony watched his son drift off to sleep, hearing the small breaths of Peter and the small hand that curl into a fist with his shirt, as if making sure that his father was right here. "So, I'm just your night light?" Tony grinned, and leaned farther into the couch, making sure his baby was carefully held.

The kid was so small, so damn  _small._ Peter's small body just curled against his father's chest.

"Its okay kid...I'll be your night light," He murmured, before falling asleep and breathing in tandem with his son's small breath.

* * *

_3 years later..._

Tony heard a small creak from his lab. Snapping his head towards the now open door, he saw his 4 year old son with a blanket balled up in his fists, his curly hair sticking from every direction on his head and some glistening tears pooling in his precious son's eyes.

"Hey, kiddo. What brings you here in daddy's lab?" Tony asked, ushering for Peter to come in. The boy didn't hesitate and lunged at his father, burying his face into the shirt that smelled of oil, and cologne. Just the way Peter liked it, and how it reminded him of his dad.

Tony instantly wrapped his arms around the kid and shifted him onto his lap, petting the unruly curls.

"Whats wrong, kiddie?" Tony frowned, trying to peek at the kid that was still furrowing into his chest.

"Had a nightmare," Peter's voice was muffled as he buried himself even more in his father's shirt. "Don't like it."

"Oh," Tony blinked, looking at Peter with concern. "What was it about?"

"I don't know..." Peter whimpered, fists curling tightly on his dad's shirt. Every kid had nightmares. Sometimes they don't remember, and sometimes they do. But even if they don't remember them, every parent should comfort them either way.

Tony leaned his head down and gave a lingering kiss the top of Peter's head, letting his son curl into a small ball with only Tony as his defense, and God, Tony would protect him from anything that could potentially harm him. It was a simple promise on how he felt towards those he loved. If Tony was able to take away his son's nightmares, he would do it in a heartbeat.

"Its okay to be afraid, Petey," Tony started, lifting his son's head to face his own. Peter obeyed and looked to see his father's loving eyes and he knew that his dad loved him with every ounce of his being.

"And its okay to ask for comfort."

Peter sniffled, nodding his head and then burying himself in his father's glowing chest. He was able to hear the humming in Tony's chest, and it made him soothed and tired. Tony just simply rocked his kid until a few occasional sniffles were heard.

"Hey, Petey?"

"Hm?"

"I'll always be your night light," Tony whispered in his son's ear.

There a moment of silence until Peter looked up, half asleep with his eyes half way opened. "Promise?"

Tony grinned and touched foreheads with his son's own forehead. "Promise, kiddie."

Peter smiled sleepily and then leaned against his chest again, "Love you, daddy."

The billionaire rested his head on top of Peter's curly, disheveled head. "Love you too, buddy." His voice was barely a whisper.

* * *

"Where's my kid?!" Tony Stark practically yelled at the nurse who was at the front desk.

"Room B132, sir." The nurse nervously said, as well as pointing the direction. Tony grunted and strode his way down the halls, ignoring every look he gotten from patients and nurses. He felt bad for yelling at the nurse, but his  _son_ was in the hospital.

Tony arrived at the door and forcefully opened it, causing a bit of a jolt from the small frame on the hospital bed.

"Daddy!"

Tony has never felt relieved in his entire life hearing those words. His son, lying down on a hospital bed, a IV bag close beside him while it transferred fluids to his Peter's body.

There was a woman sitting right beside him on the hospital bed.

_Peter. Pepper._

Tony forced a relaxed smile. "Hey kiddo," he calmly went to his son's bed, but in reality, his chest was pounding so hard.

His wife looked exhausted. He wasn't able to come right at that second when Pepper called him about Peter. It took about 2 agonizing hours to finally get to New York.

Tony sat the opposite side of Pepper, which encased Peter in a sandwich.

"I had an asthma attack," Peter exclaimed sadly. It was true that Peter has asthma, and Tony would beat himself up for it almost everyday. Maybe he could've prevented this, maybe he could...or maybe he  _couldn't._

"I can see that," Tony sighed, hands sliding on the side of his son's cheek.

Like always, Peter leaned against his touch and hummed. Peter was always soothed by his parents touch no matter what.

Eventually, Peter fell asleep and Tony urged his wife to get some rest as well. With a bit of more coaxing, Pepper gave a kiss on her son's forehead and left. The billionaire stayed beside the boy, letting him lean against him.

A few hours later and Tony was dozing off. His tie was forgotten and collared white shirt was unbuttoned a bit. He the heard wheezing from his kid, which alerted him greatly. Without asking his son if he was alright, he smacked the call button.

A doctor came in, looking a bit shocked that Tony Stark was here, but the doctor kept his composure.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Green, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"My son is wheezing," Tony replied, helplessly patting Peter's back as his son was coughing harder.

The doctor left for a moment and brought back an asthma inhaler for him. "This is an inhaler, it'll help you breathe better." Dr. Green showed Peter, but the boy's eyes widened and shoved it away.

"No! No! Don't want it," He breathed out, leaning back as far as he can.

"Kiddo, its going to help you." Tony said, his voice gentle but stern. Though, Peter was having none of it and tears spewed out of his eyes.

"I don't wan' it!" Peter hiccuped. Tony felt helpless as his child was begging not to use it, but he needed too, or it could turn out worse.

"Hey kid, Hey listen to me." He whispered. The boy stopped flailing around and looked at his father with tear eyes. His dad cupped his cheek and rubbed soothing circular motions, making Peter calm.

"I know its scary, but it'll make you feel so much better. Just look at my glow? Alright? Remember that I'll always be there. Think you can do it for me?" Tony asked, running his other hand through his son's messy hair.

Peter hesitated, but nodded.

Tony smiled. "That's my boy."

With that, Peter just watched his father's arc reactor hum and glow brightly as the doctor inserted the inhaler into his mouth.

"Breathe in with me, Petey." Tony said.

Peter obeyed and did the exact same thing his father did. Inhale and breath out.

After Peter was done, he didn't recognize that his father pulled him into his chest and planted a kiss on top of his head.

"See, that wasn't to bad?"

"Yes it was..." Peter mumbled, nuzzling into his father's chest, right next to the arc reactor.

"Nah, your a strong boy, kid. I know that for sure."

* * *

_"D-dad?" A timid voice came from behind. Tony turned around to his son, a large silver blade impaling his kid's body._

_Tony couldn't breathe. Blood pooled around his kid's feet as Peter had a horrified expression mixed with pain._

_The boy cried out in pain as the blade released its hold from its place, the small cackling of laughter looming around. "Peter!" The billionaire screamed, rushing to catch Peter from hitting the floor._

_Stark cradled his son, hoping to suppress the large gash on his abdomen._

_"It'll be o-okay," Tony choked out, rummaging his hand through the kid's bloody hair. "You'll be fine, I promise! Just look at the glow. Look at your old man's glow." He repeated, watching as Peter faintly looked at his father's arc reactor._

_"Please, someone help us!" Tony yelled, looking around to see nothing but darkness. No was able to help them, no one was here._

_"P-please," He choked out, burying his nose into his kid's hair, absentmindedly rocking back and forth, whether for his son's sakes or his own._

_"M' really ti'ed." A small voice broke Tony's agonizing thoughts. His panic grew worse and worse as he saw his son with heavy eye lids that were about to shut._

_"N-no, you can't, please..." Tony pleaded, hugging his son closer. He brought his son to his chest, letting Peter's head face his arc reactor, and also hear the humming sounds of it._

_"Just listen to the hum," Tony said quietly, "Please, you can't go yet."_

_Peter felt like he was floating, only hearing distinct voices that were from his father, and a soothing hum he was so fond of as a small child._

_The teenager smiled faintly, grasping at his father's bloodied shirt. "See light," He murmured._

_"Y-yeah?" Tony replied, still petting his hair._

_"Mm, ti'red...wan' sleep." Peter started slurring, his grasp no longer strong._

_"No...not yet, please stay up, buddy..." Tony begged._

_"M' s'rry," Peter's voice was barely a whisper, and that with..._

_A grasp was no longer grasping...no breaths were heard, and everything was cold._

_"Pete?" After a few moments of silence, Tony tried to shake him from his sleep. Though, Peter would never wake up.._

_"No...no!" Tony screamed, shaking his son's form harder and harder, hoping to hear something-anything from his kid_

_He kept doing it;shaking him and wanting to hear his sweet sons's voice again, but there was nothing...it was just a body now. His son's cold, limp body._

_"Please!" Tony urged more. But after a few minutes of repeating the same words, he collapsed on his side, Peter's head still against his chest, but by force of will. Tony trembled, tears running down his cheeks like a water fall._

_He curled around as much as he could, whispering, "I never got to tell him I love him."_

Tony jolted awake, yelping while sitting up. His whole body was drenched in sweat. His heart pounding loudly against his chest. He didn't even feel some tears dropping onto the blankets, soaking it in.

The billionaire rubbed his calloused hands to his face, shaken up by the damn nightmare.

"Sir, your blood pressure has elevated to risk, shall I call Peter?" FRIDAY asked.

"No!" Tony exclaimed, but it too late.

He heard padded foot steps and a door slamming open, revealing a kid, no older than 17 with Hello Kitty Pajama bottoms. A science nerd shirt, and some curly, unruly hair sticking out. At least Pepper was out on a business trip.

"Dad?! Is everything alright?! Are you okay!?" His son's voice a bit breathless.

Tony strained a smile and nodded. "Course I am, kiddo."  _I'm not._

Peter blinked, and shook his head, "Your crying..." walking to the bed and sitting down next to his dad.

Tony brought his hands to his eyes and noticed his fingers were damp with tears. He choked on his laugh. "Guess I am."  _Why can't I stop? Why can't I breathe?!_

Peter didn't hesitate and lunged at his dad with a bear hug, his head now resting on his dad's shoulder.

Tony didn't fight back, too weak to even care. Tears were still streaming down his face. As if he didn't feel anything.

"Y'know, somebody told me its okay to be afraid," Peter whispered, his arms tightening around Tony's waist, "And its okay to ask for comfort..." Tony finally snapped back and wrapped his arms around his kid, sniffling a bit.

"I love you, dad." Peter murmured, and Tony felt a wave of relief and love that washed away the nightmares and anxiety away from his shaking form.  _Everything was good, everything was fine._

"Love ya too, kiddo." Tony's voice was raw.

They just hugged each other for a long time, comforting and just being there.

Eventually, Tony decided he didn't want to sleep and that they should make hot chocolate and watch a movie.

"Alright kiddo, lets say we make some hot chocolate and watch a movie or something?" He asked his son.

Tony didn't even bother to conceal his grin when he saw Peter's eyes light up with excitement.

_His kid. His child. Tony knew that his kid was always going to be there for him, and he himself, hoped that he would be there for his son. Because all the things Peter did in his life was nothing but joy and love._

**Author's Note:**

> Oop, nightmares, nightmares, don't ya love them?
> 
> Have a suggestion for a prompt? Come say hello on [Tumblr!](https://mercymaeyo.tumblr.com/)  
> Uploaded on: Fanfiction and AO3 (same username)


End file.
